Masaru Sera
* Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami * Ryu ga Gotoku Online |rggo_card = SSR Masaru Sera |voiced_by = * Ryuji Mizuki (Yakuza) * Toru Okawa |eng_voiced_by = Alan Dale }} Masaru Sera ( , Sera Masaru) is a recurring supporting character in the Yakuza series first introduced in the original Yakuza, as well as the protagonist of the Sera and Kazama: Tojo Clan Classified event in Ryu ga Gotoku Online. He is the first president of the Nikkyo Consortium and the third chairman of the Tojo Clan. Profile Appearance Attire In Yakuza 0, Sera wears an off-white suit over a white dress shirt and a green tie, a pair of off-white dress pants and a pair of tan dress shoes. In his chairmanship days, he's usually seen wearing a set of off-white kimono with socks and a pair of sandals. Personality Sera appears as a calm, composed, yet assertive individual, all of which are commonly regarded qualities of a good leader. He also described himself as a cautious person, not entirely trusting on a certain result until he can verify it himself, to a point where in Yakuza 0 he challenges Majima into a fight just to prove how committed Majima is to protect Makoto Makimura. He also appears to have a strong moral standard, shown in both of his appearances. In Yakuza 0, he's trying to protect Makoto Makimura from the ongoing tension, while in the first game and Kiwami, he engineered the 10 billion yen theft just to bring Jingu down after he realized that Jingu uses the clan to launder money. Background Sera was an infamous student activist leader during the 1970s and was just 21 when he was arrested for protesting the government in 1977. Shortly after his prison sentence for his involvement in the riots, Shintaro Kazama scouted him as an aspiring member of Tojo Clan. Accepting the position, Sera joined the clan and created the Nikkyo Consortium. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 ]] As the conflict over the Empty Lot drags all three families into a state of war, Sera goes to Sotenbori after learning from Tachibana that Makoto Makimura, his sister, is the heir of the land after learning her grandfather entrusted it to one of their grandchildren. When Sagawa learned of Majima's attempt to save Makoto and get her out the city and uses a car bomb to kill Lee and finish off both Makoto and Majima, he denies Sagawa his bounty by shooting him and knock Majima unconscious then takes Makoto to Kamurocho as Tachibana wanted to see his sister again. After handing Makoto over to Kiryu and Oda as well giving Makoto a cane with a hidden blade, he challenges Majima to a fight in exchange for telling who was keeping Makoto where Majima emerges victorious. He was then shot by Sagawa who wanted the death of a person in exchange for Majima's freedom and allows him to return to Kamurocho to kill Makoto together. Sera meets Majima again shortly after Makoto was shot, he offers to save on her one condition: as Majima was given the right to hand the land over to anybody he wants, he gives it to Sera to save her. After Kiryu and Majima defeats the last two lieutenants of Dojima, Majima prepares to kill Lao Gui for his attempt on Makoto's life only to be stopped by Sera, who tells him if he kills Lao Gui, he is going to be no better than Dojima or Lao Gui and instead tells him to leave them for the authorities to put them in a cell. With the land secured, he secures the position for the third chairman of Tojo Clan, bringing the clan to a long and stable reign with strong political alliance. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami: 1995-2005 Akira Nishikiyama called an emergency meeting of all the captains of the Tojo Clan where he revealed that the 10 billion yen that the Clan had gained over the years had been stolen. Sera went to investigate what had happened to the money only to be assassinated when he found out what happened. The chairmanship was left open as a result, and the top captains; Kazama, Shimano, and Nishikiyama all vied for the position. It is revealed in Kiwami the reason that Sera sent the assassin in prison to kill Kiryu after his arrest for the murder of Sohei Dojima was actually to save him. Believing the other families would try to kill Kiryu, Sera ordered the hit as a way of sending a message to the other families that Kazuma Kiryu is off limits. The hit was also Sera's way of testing Kiryu to see if he was worthy of saving. This would explain why after the failed hit, Sera pulled off the hit, seeing as Kiryu was now safe from other families. Suspecting his end to be near and that once he died all the lieutenants would claim his vacant seat, Sera also left the choice to Kazama to decide who would succeed him as the Fourth chairman of the Tojo Clan. Fighting Style Despite his calm manners, Sera is a capable fighter. His moves mostly consist of slow, but otherwise precise combos and perfectly-timed counterattacks. His fighting style also emphasizes balance, with his combos and attacks almost never breaking his upright stance and posture, making him difficult to knock down. He emits a purple aura when in Heat mode. Trivia Gallery Yakuza 0 Masaru (Masa) Sera 01.png|Yakuza 0 ss2.jpg ss3.jpg Yakuza0 2019-04-21 00-03-52-72.png Yakuza ykz-masaru-sera.jpg Masaruseray1.jpg Ykz-masaru-sera-portrait.jpg Masaru (Masa) Sera.jpg Yakuza Kiwami Masaru (Masa) Sera (Yakuza 1 Kiwami).jpg Sera's title card (YK1).jpg|Title card. Ryū ga Gotoku Online Online_Masaru_Sera_Countdown.png|Countdown image for the release of Yakuza's story chapter SSR Masaru Sera Card.png Masaru_Sera_Sugoroku_Sprite.png|Sera's sugoroku sprite during the Sera and Kazama: Tojo Clan Classified event Category:Male Characters Category:Tojo Clan Category:Nikkyo Consortium Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Allies Category:Chairmen Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Characters